Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert his best efforts to conduct studies and to carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patients with gastric and pancreatic carcinoma. Each patient shall have a microscopically confirmed diagnosis of gastric or pancreatic carcinoma, and whose primary neoplasm has been staged and further characterized according to histological type.